


la la lost

by misseverdeen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Producer Qian Kun, WayV does not exist, but NCT does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseverdeen/pseuds/misseverdeen
Summary: Ten (Super M)IT'S COCKTOBER 🍆🎃 U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS 👀👅 DICK SUCKING AWARENESS MONTH 😯🙆🏼👅 SEND THIS TO 12 OF UR CLOSET HOES 👭😈 THAT LOVE THAT DICK 🍆🍆🍆💦💦💦🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃THOT-O-WEEN 🎃IS UPON US !! YOU ARE QUEEN👸🏿 OF THE THOTS!!! FORWARD THIS TO 7⃣ OF THE 🍆THOTTIEST🍆 THOTS 💁🏿 THAT YOU KNOW WILL GET SOME 👉🏿👌🏿 SOON !!! IF YOU DON'T, BE PREPARED 🙍🏿 FOR 6⃣9⃣ DAYS OF BAD LUCK ⚠️ 🍀Kun (Studio V)uhTen (Super M)wait ur not kunhangKun (Studio V)I'm just Kun hahaTen (Super M)oh my god__In which idol!Ten sends an inappropriate copypasta to producer!Kun.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	1. profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> social dummy is broken so i made this from another app hngg 
> 
> also happy birthday winwin!!!

\- profiles -

Kun

Ten

WinWin

Lucas

Xiaojun

Hendery

Yangyang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kun - Producer for Studio V  
> Ten - SuperM and NCT U member  
> WinWin - NCT 127 member  
> Lucas - SuperM and NCT U member  
> Xiaojun - Actor/Singer under SM Ent.  
> Hendery - Actor/Rapper under SM Ent.  
> Yangyang - Youtuber/Dancer/Student and Lucas, WinWin and Chenle's English tutor
> 
> ** NCT U is a fixed unit here heehee


	2. 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **tenenenen**  
>  i accidentally sent the cocktober copypasta to  
>  one of the producers
> 
> **youngyoung**  
>  pls dont tell me u sent that to lee soo man  
>  im begging u please
> 
> **tenenenen**  
>  dipshit why would i have his number  
>  also if i sent it u would've probably seen my notes app goodbye by now

Ten was in the middle of a dance that he recently learned when the music suddenly stopped because of someone calling on his phone. He ran to where the speaker is and unplugged the AUX cable to answer the call.

After answering the call from his manager, he decided to rest and check on his messages. There were a few from the groupchats he were in but he decided to focus on the direct messages to him.

**Bambammie**  
IT'S COCKTOBER 🍆🎃 U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS 👀👅 DICK SUCKING AWARENESS MONTH 😯🙆🏼👅 SEND THIS TO 12 OF UR CLOSET HOES 👭😈 THAT LOVE THAT DICK 🍆🍆🍆💦💦💦🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃THOT-O-WEEN 🎃IS UPON US !! YOU ARE QUEEN👸🏿 OF THE THOTS!!! FORWARD THIS TO 7⃣ OF THE 🍆THOTTIEST🍆 THOTS 💁🏿 THAT YOU KNOW WILL GET SOME 👉🏿👌🏿 SOON !!! IF YOU DON'T, BE PREPARED 🙍🏿 FOR 6⃣9⃣ DAYS OF BAD LUCK ⚠️ 🍀

**Tentennie**  
tf is that bam  
but yes i will pass that on

He stifled a laugh at Bambam's copypasta and forwarded it to some of his trusted friends who would support his hoe agenda. Some of them immediately replied while some didn't. He laughed at the replies of his friends but his laugh was interrupted when he saw one contact, who he has not talked to in a year or maybe ever, reply.

**Ten (Super M)**  
IT'S COCKTOBER 🍆🎃 U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS 👀👅 DICK SUCKING AWARENESS MONTH 😯🙆🏼👅 SEND THIS TO 12 OF UR CLOSET HOES 👭😈 THAT LOVE THAT DICK 🍆🍆🍆💦💦💦🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃THOT-O-WEEN 🎃IS UPON US !! YOU ARE QUEEN👸🏿 OF THE THOTS!!! FORWARD THIS TO 7⃣ OF THE 🍆THOTTIEST🍆 THOTS 💁🏿 THAT YOU KNOW WILL GET SOME 👉🏿👌🏿 SOON !!! IF YOU DON'T, BE PREPARED 🙍🏿 FOR 6⃣9⃣ DAYS OF BAD LUCK ⚠️ 🍀

**Kun (Studio V)**  
uh

**Ten (Super M)**  
wait  
ur not kunhang

**Kun (Studio V)**  
I'm just Kun haha

**Ten (Super M)  
**oh my god

—  
Ten almost dropped his phone when he realized who he just texted. It was one of their producers from their last album.

He barely even talked to the producer, about stuff not related to the song they produced, during the whole process because he was focused on the song and on doing a good job in it. All Ten remembers is that Kun has brown hair and is a little bit taller than him. Also that Ten found him kind of cute then, but didn't really pay attention to him because again, he was focused on the song.

"Shit," he groaned as he read back what he just sent the producer. He then decided to tell his friends what just happened because he needs someone to share this embarrassment with

**bbbitches**

**tenenenen**  
FUCK FUCK FUCK   
🚨🚨WEE WOO WEE WOO🚨🚨

**overgrown babie**  
did u get arrested again  
w wait im getting dressed rn  
DONT MOVE

**youngyoung**  
LUCAS GE WAIT FOR ME  
IM GETTING THE CAMERA

**tenenenen**  
IM NOT GETTING ARRESTED  
THAT WAS ONE TIME

**frog prince**  
that was actually two times

**tenenenen**  
IN KOREA

**overgrown babie**  
so what happened hyung

**tenenenen**  
i accidentally sent the cocktober copypasta to  
one of the producers

**youngyoung**  
pls dont tell me u sent that to lee soo man  
im begging u please

**tenenenen**  
dipshit why would i have his number  
also if i sent it u would've probably seen my notes app goodbye by now

**frog prince**  
who did u send it to

**tenenenen**

****

**youngyoung**  
OH MY GOD NO  
NOT KUN GE KSHSBDBD

**overgrown babie**  
w whos that  
how do u know him

**youngyoung**  
THE GUY WHO LIVES ACROSS ME  
WHO BRINGS ME FOOD  
KUN GE  
HE WAS UR PRODUCER TOO WHAT THE FUCK GE

**overgrown babie**  
WAIT THAT KUN GE  
TEN HYUNG LMAOOO SKSHDBBD  
ALSO I WASNT IN THAT TRACK

**frog prince**  
wait he's from studio v  
ur fucked

**tenenenen**  
w why would i be fucked  
its not like we're seeing each other again right  
he produced one of our tracks from our last album

**overgrown babie**  
this is why i keep telling u to check twitter

**tenenenen**  
im fucked kshshdb

**youngyoung**  
also remember when i said i got hired as a lyricist 2 weeks ago

**tenenenen**  
pls dont tell me u got hired as a lyricist for studio v

**youngyoung**   
i got hired as a lyricist for studio v

**tenenenen**  
oh god  
its not too late to go back to bangkok right  
i could open a dance studio there

**overgrown babie**  
stop being dramatic   
why r u so bothered just apologize

**youngyoung**  
wow out of all ppl its xuxi ge  
ten u must've stooped this low

**overgrown babie**  
shut tf up  
also im done with the worksheets

**youngyoung**  
oh okay i'll check them now

**frog prince**  
still cant believe hes ur english tutor

**overgrown babie**  
yeah well hes the only person i can learn from

**youngyoung**  
no ge im the only person who has enough patience for you

**overgrown babie**  
okay wow rude

**frog prince**  
yeah didnt one of ur old tutors cry infront of u

**tenenenen**  
yeah also one tried to suck his dick

**frog prince**  
tf u doin here  
apologize to ur producer  
he might not give u lines now

**tenenenen**  
oh shit right  
brb losers


	3. 0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kuntz kidz bopz**
> 
> **annoyang**  
>  KUN GE SJJSHDS  
>  DID TEN HYUNG MESSAGE YOU JSBDSJHD
> 
>  **xiaoxiao**  
>  wait ten?  
>  sperm ten?  
>  *super m
> 
>  **annoyang**  
>  dEJUN GE KSABJBADJ  
>  IM DYING WAIT
> 
>  **winwinnie**  
>  DEJUN NO KSJSAJDJ

Kun's phone suddenly vibrated while he was placing his grocery items at the counter but he ignored it because he was currently busy. 'It's probably just Yangyang sending him some weird old people meme.' he thought.

After he was finished with his groceries, he went to the parking lot and found his car then placed the groceries at his trunk. When he was finished, he went inside his car, turned on the ignition and air conditioner, then pulled out his phone to reply to his young neighbor.

His eyes widened at the notification from his phone because it came from someone he knows but has definitely not talked to in a long time. Also, even the text preview itself shocked him.

He ignored the other texts and read Ten's message first.

 **Ten (Super M)**  
IT'S COCKTOBER 🍆🎃 U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS 👀👅 DICK SUCKING AWARENESS MONTH 😯🙆🏼👅 SEND THIS TO 12 OF UR CLOSET HOES 👭😈 THAT LOVE THAT DICK 🍆🍆🍆💦💦💦🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃THOT-O-WEEN 🎃IS UPON US !! YOU ARE QUEEN👸🏿 OF THE THOTS!!! FORWARD THIS TO 7⃣ OF THE 🍆THOTTIEST🍆 THOTS 💁🏿 THAT YOU KNOW WILL GET SOME 👉🏿👌🏿 SOON !!! IF YOU DON'T, BE PREPARED 🙍🏿 FOR 6⃣9⃣ DAYS OF BAD LUCK ⚠️ 🍀

The producer's eyes widened at the text. The last lewd text chain message he received was from his college roommate last year during 'No Nut November' and it made him snort out and almost spill his water while he was in the middle of arranging a new song for an idol group. His senior producer was about to tell him off for almost spilling liquid on their equipment but he managed to show him the text before he could be scolded.

A few seconds passed and he decided to reply to the text,

 **Kun (Studio V)**  
uh

The idol replied immediately which lowkey surprised Kun.

 **Ten (Super M)**  
wait  
ur not kunhang

 **Kun (Studio V)**  
I'm just Kun haha

 **Ten (Super M)**  
oh my god

His phone rang immediately, startling him a bit, then when he saw that it was their senior producer, Jiwon, he answered it without hesitation.

"Yes, hyung?" He answered.

"Have you read the tweet? Are you surprised? Please tell me you're surprised." His hyung said and he internally chuckled at how desperate he sounded.

"No, I haven't read the tweet yet hyung. I was doing my groceries." He said and he can hear the person on the other line groaning a bit, "What is the tweet all about?"

"SM just announced that we're producing majority of Super M's songs! I wanted to surprise you guys, especially you, since you basically created the whole song. Also, I'm planning on letting you produce 3 out of 5 songs." 

"Oh, um, wow." Kun managed to let out. He is clearly surprised. He knew that SM does not work with new producers and Studio V has not been around that long yet. He joined the studio when they were still in their 7th month and that was a year and half ago. The young producer is happy and shocked at the same time. 

The voice of his hyung broke him out of his reverie, "Wow I made you speechless huh? Anyways, let's have dinner on Friday since Chunhua is arriving on Thursday night. Congratulations Kun, can't wait."

"Oh, yeah thanks hyung. I won't let you down." He said as he bid goodbye to his hyung and then the latter ended the call.

__

Kun was in the middle of unloading the fruits that he bought from his grocery run to his fruit basket when his phone started vibrating. After he finished, he grabbed his phone and saw that his 'children' were going off on their group chat.

**kuntz kidz bopz**

**annoyang**  
KUN GE SJJSHDS  
DID TEN HYUNG MESSAGE YOU JSBDSJHD

 **xiaoxiao**  
wait ten?  
sperm ten?  
*super m

 **annoyang**  
dEJUN GE KSABJBADJ  
IM DYING WAIT

 **winwinnie**  
DEJUN NO KSJSAJDJ

 **annoyang**  
wow winwin ge keyboard smashing  
u really must've made him laugh dejun ge kkkk

 **dadmomkun**  
why is it so loud  
i was unloading my groceries  
and yeah  
he messaged me  
it was quite funny tho 😂😂

 **xiaoxiao**  
what did he message u

 **winwinnie**  
yeah what did he say

He exited out of their group chat and went once again to his and Ten's chat. The chain message that Ten sent him still gets him which is why he chuckled when he re read it again. He then screenshotted it and went back to their group chat to send it to his friends.

**dadmomkun**

****

****

**winwinnie**  
so thats where jungwoo got the copypasta  
also no i didnt pass that on

 **xiaoxiao**  
KKKKKKKK  
🎃🎃🎃🍆🍆🍆💀💀💀HAPPY COCKTOBER KUN GE 🎃🎃🍆🍆🍆👻👻💀💀💀🍆🍆🍆

 **annoyang**  
pass that on then  
u might get sum kkkk

 **dadmomkun**  
what  
why would i???  
wait it says bad luck  
should i send it to him back???

 **xiaoxiao**  
that would be funny omoo

 **winwinnie**  
do it  
wait dont  
what if he'll pass it to more ppl

 **annoyang**  
shhh let ten hyung spread the cocktober agenda

 **winwinnie**  
why am i even here

__

"Should I send it back to him?" Kun asks himself and sees his cat, Leon, staring at him. The young producer sips on his tea then asks his cat, "Should I do it, Leon?" His cat looks at him then gets up and goes to his bed. Kun stifles at laugh at his cat and he looks at his phone and purses his lip.

It's not like he'll lose anything if he sends it back right?

Well he could lose his job when Ten tells their senior producer. Kun mildly panics at that thought.

Nah, he wouldn't, the male thought again.

"Aish, I'll just send it back." Kun tells himself the proceeds to unlock his phone, goes to his and Ten's chat, copies the long message with emojis, pastes it to the message box and taps the send button.

 **JUST KUN  
**IT'S COCKTOBER 🍆🎃 U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS 👀👅 DICK SUCKING AWARENESS MONTH 😯🙆🏼👅 SEND THIS TO 12 OF UR CLOSET HOES 👭😈 THAT LOVE THAT DICK 🍆🍆🍆💦💦💦🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃THOT-O-WEEN 🎃IS UPON US !! YOU ARE QUEEN👸🏿 OF THE THOTS!!! FORWARD THIS TO 7⃣ OF THE 🍆THOTTIEST🍆 THOTS 💁🏿 THAT YOU KNOW WILL GET SOME 👉🏿👌🏿 SOON !!! IF YOU DON'T, BE PREPARED 🙍🏿 FOR 6⃣9⃣ DAYS OF BAD LUCK ⚠️ 🍀

Not even a minute passed, he gets a reply from the Thai idol.

 **Ten (Super M)**  
did u just

 **JUST KUN**  
it says bad luck???

 **Ten (Super M)**  
oh my god

Kun was laughing but stopped when he remembered that his senior producer called him an hour and half ago to tell him that they're working with SuperM again.

SuperM.

Ten.

The cocktober agenda.

"Fuck." Kun cursed out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so happy i posted this before cocktober ended!!!!
> 
> also hello minghao and bambam!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like this !!! scream at me on twitter @shotarowurboat !!!!


End file.
